


Retirement for two ex Ministers

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Easy life.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Rufus Scrimgeour
Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136558





	Retirement for two ex Ministers

Our story starts in Cornelius and Rufus Fudge's house, they're discussing their retired life.

Rufus smiled. "You were right, this retired lifestyle is pretty great."

Cornelius smirked. "I told you so."

Rufus laughed. "Now, there's a first."

Cornelius asked, "What?"

Rufus told him, "You saying 'I told you so' to me."

Cornelius shrugged. "First time for everything."


End file.
